It's a Teenage Dream, I Think
by believethegenius
Summary: The clue hunt lasted for a few months, but it sure felt like years. Amy, Dan and Nellie bought a house with the money they earned after entering the gauntlet. The Kabras stay over with them and who knows what will happen...
1. Hello there, Cahills

**Amy POV**

_I love this place! It's my heaven; a place without Dan's dumb practical jokes._Without realizing it, I started to lie down on the soft green carpet of the bookstore. I closed my eyes for a few minutes when I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes to see a woman who looked like she just got divorced. She was wearing a tacky green vest, and a yellow pencil skirt. _Whoa... talk about a wardrobe malfunction...  
_I know, I know. I don't have that great of a fashion sense either, with the light pink tank top and brown capri shorts I'm wearing. But even I know the difference between clothes and recycled garbage from the dumpster. Anyway, she started to say, "I suggest you leave if you plan to travel to dreamland. Get it? I said, dreamland! Hahaha!" She then proceeded to explain her joke that was somehow related to Hitler being sexy. Ewww.

_Great, she's also deranged._

"T-Thanks for helping me learn about uhhh...things, ma'am. I'm really  
sorry b-but I have to go."

So I left her in the Chic-Lit section and rushed to the counter to pay for my book before I was affected by that psycho.I rushed home, and I had to prepare myself because the Kabras were  
coming.  
**

* * *

  
Natalie POV**

_I cannot believe Mum disowned me like that!_ I kinda expected that ever since the Caribbean. But Father! That was something that took me and Ian by surprise."Ian, what are we going to do! I don't know how to be filthy and poor!" "Natalie, stop whining! My ears are bleeding! Pack your things. We're lucky enough to stay with the Cahills instead of the streets. Even worse... the Holts."  
"You just loooove Amy. On the inside, you're just screaming OMGOMGOMG like a little girl who just met Justin Bieber."  
" Am not! I'm just relieved that we don't have to stay with a pack of sweaty animals. "

I packed my things. Sadly, Mother only allowed me to pack things I wish to bring in a single suitcase. _Is Mum insane? It's hopeless to fit my designer outfits in there!_

"Come on, we gotta go! Father and Mum, ahem...VIKRAM and ISABEL are going to let out the

K-9 units if we don't go now." "I'm coming! I wouldn't want dog slobber  
all over my precious white Marc Jacobs." We rode in the Audi for what seemed like forever. "How rude. First they disown us and then don't bother letting us ride the limo for the  
last time. Hmph." Clearly, Ian was trying to hide his depression. It's easy to tell.

* * *

**Ian POV**

We got to the Cahill residence. You would've thought they bought a mansion as large as an airport with all the money they earned but no, they chose a simple 2-story house.  
"Hey there, Cobras.", greeted Nellie as she opened the door for them. Her hair looks as if she was caught in a paintball fight. _Her clothes are hideous. Honestly, is this what poor people wear? _She had her headphones on, as usual. "Hello Nessie, what's playing?", I said politely. I had to get on their good side.

(Nellie sings along)" Everybody, yeahhh. Rock your body, yeahhh. Everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet's back alright! Omg, we're back again. "

"Backstreet boys... interesting.", I said with disgust. It seemed like Natalie had enough of checking her nails because she suddenly spoke up. "Where have you been for the last  
decade? You are sooo out of trend." Nessie…Nancy…Nora…whatever her name definitely was annoyed because she said, "You Cobras better be thankful for staying here. So we don't need any of your spoiled and bratty butts complaining all the time." We finally entered the house."Brilliant! Now my custom-made Armani's a wreck! I'm just loving this day." I wish I hadn't whined at all, because I didn't expect to hear an angel's voice. "Ian, we don't n-n-need the sarcasm." It was Amy's. _I've just made a fool out of myself. Psssh, like I haven't already. She still hasn't lost that lovely stutter, though.  
_

**(a/n: Please review! Tell me what you think so I can make this better! I'm kinda new at this, so sorry if it's cliche or something. Thank youuu)**_  
_


	2. Run away, the Apocalypse is coming!

Dan was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Die! Die! Die! Da svidanya losers! Bwahahaha!" Natalie noticed Dan's attempt at an evil laugh. "I must say, Daniel. Your evil laugh is impressive. You even have the Russian accent." Dan hit the pause button on his PS3 controller and slowly turned his head around. "AAAHHHH! Nellie! Call the police! Maniacs have broken into our house!"

"It's alright, kiddo. They're staying over with us for a couple of months. Amy knows about this  
anyway."

"You didn't tell me! I could've set up tra-" Like in the hunt, they were able to communicate by looking into each other's eyes.

_Shut up, Dan!_

_They almost MURDERED us, Amy._

_Yeah, ALMOST. _

_Why'd you agree to let them stay here? Oh, don't answer that._

_It's not Ian!_

_I didn't say it was him. _Dan had a smirk on his face.

No one was talking. "Okie dokie… this is getting awkward. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." With that, Nellie went upstairs. You could tell she was listening to Fall Out Boy already.

Natalie was reapplying her eyeliner and lip gloss. After that, she did a hair flip. "Can you be so kind enough to show us to our rooms?" Amy said, "Y-yeah, of course. Dan, you're the guy. Obviously, she has loads more stuff so you b-bring Natalie to her room."

"But I'm completing a mission! It's a matter of life and death." "DAN! Please."

"Fine. Follow me, Cobra." Dan sighed and picked up Natalie's pink suitcase. It was too heavy for him, so he dropped it.

"You idiot! You just dropped my suitcase! If I find a single Anna Sui out of place, I'm going to kill you!" Dan and Natalie went upstairs, fighting the whole time. Amy and Ian were alone.

"So…. Ian. You want me to show y-y-you to your room?"

"Nah, it's okay. Why don't we stay here for a while?"

"Sure. I g-guess that's okay. Don't you and Natalie still have $4,000,000?"

"Natalie used her $2,000,000 to fly to Milan and buy a new wardrobe. She has an item from every designer brand from Anna Sui to Yves Saint Laurent."

"Well, that's pretty c-crazy. What'd you spend your half on?"

"I gave a portion to charity. The rest I used to buy a guitar and some blank sheet music. I kept like a few hundred dollars, I think."

"What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to help the needy so the world can be a better place."

Dan appeared from the stairs and told Ian, "Pffft. Don't give us that rubbish. Ian Kabra, helping the needy? RUN AWAY, THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" Then he just left.

"I m-meant, why'd you buy sheet music?"

"I've had a recent interest in becoming a musician."

"That's cool." Another awkward moment came.

"I think it's time you show me to my room."

"Oh okay." Amy showed Ian his room. He set down his bag, and lay down comfortably on the white bed sheets.

"Just come down to dinner in about an hour."

"Sure, Amy." Amy went out and left Ian. He closed his eyes for a minute and then sat up.

"Hey, Amy! Amy! Amy!" She rushed back to Ian's room. "Y-yeah? No need to shout, I heard you call once. You d-don't need to call again."

"I just wanted to make sure you heard me." Dan passed by the door and shouted, "We heard you alright. Watch out for the zombies, it's your fault they woke up."  
"Psssh. Don't mind Dan. What did you want to say?"

"Thank you. I never got to thank you before." He said, with a smile.

Amy blushed and smiled back. " No problem, Cobra."

**(a/n: I know, I know. Some characters are OOC. Oh well, at least I updated. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please review! Thanks again!)**


End file.
